


A Favour

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Sherlock doesn't want to ask for one, but for John's sake, he will.Or rather, for his own sake.





	A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly I had an idea for, like, THREE more of these.  
> I can't write John and Sherlock completely, but I love reading about them (and totally ship them), so... this is the outcome :)  
> (hope someone likes these)

"Sherlock."  
"Doctor."  
"Looking good."  
"Acceptable, I suppose. You, still...?"  
"Well, seems quite appreciated."  
"Mycroft sends his regards."  
"Has he been visiting the Brigadier recently? I remember that he is some kind of great uncle of yours...?"  
"Well, yes. And pumping the old man for new stories about you" a pause. "I need a favour, if you don't mind."  
The Doctor frowned.  
"You never ask for favours, Sherlock."  
"I just wanted... could you please keep your companions away from my blogger?"


End file.
